Leona en el Amplio Sentido de la palabra
by Pottergrangermalfoy
Summary: Pansy ha subestimado a Hermione, pensadola buena e indefensa. Hermione le demostrará que puede ser una leona, una Leona en el Amplio sentido de la Palabra. Mal Summary, Lemon, Femslash HG/PP con algo de HG/HP al final


_**Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tal a todos? soy nuevo en esto de escribir fics así que no me juzguen mucho a la primera. Este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste. Quizás se pregunten el por qué de la pareja que escogí, la respuesta la encontraran si leen muy bien el fic, está implícito**_

_**Yo no soy mujer, ni soy rubio, ni inglés, ni millonario, ni gano nada con hacer este fic, ni mucho menos tengo la suficiente imaginación para crear un tremendo mundo fantástico como el que es Harry Potter. Por lo tanto no soy JK Rowling, por lo tanto los personajes no me pertenecen, y no hago esto con ningún ánimo de lucro, solo tengo el objetivo de entretener a quien lo lee. Soy solo un loco chico que se le ocurrió este retorcido fic de un momento a otro**_

_**Ahora bien, ahí arriba hay una M muy notoria y en la pareja hay dos mujeres, esas cosas no están ahí solo por casualidad, no señores ese par de características nos indican una simple cosa, Yuri por donde quieran ver (Yuri: relación sexual de mujer con mujer. Yuri: Femslash) lo advierto desde ahora que esto no va a tener un argumento en sí, ni siquiera está ambientado en ningún libro, quizás sería algo así como el libro siete pero sin horrocrux ni Voldemort. Como ya les dije esto va a ser un desenfreno de sexo lésbico de cabo a rabo, un PP/HG bastante fuerte, con un poco de HP/HG al final, pero lemon desenfrenado de principio a fin. Aquellos que no les guste este tipo de contenido por favor abstenerse se leer. No apto para menores….**_

_**Eso es todo, si continúan leyendo es porque quisieron y me imagino que son lo suficientemente maduros como para leerlo, si no es así, que se le va a hacer. Disfruten bastante y dejen sus comentarios**_

Pansy Parkinson se encontraba en el baño de los prefectos, totalmente desnuda, tomando una larga ducha. Hace rato había tenido una de sus típicas sesiones de sexo oral con su novio Draco Malfoy y vaya que lo tenía comiendo de su mano

-Ay Draco, te tengo justo donde quería—dijo la hermosa Slytherin mientras se restregaba distintos jabones alrededor de su cuerpo, llenándose toda de espuma, hasta que de repente sintió que se abrían las puertas del baño y vio entrar por ella a nada más y nada menos que la leona Hermione Granger—pero miren quien está aquí. La sangre sucia—dijo Pansy con odio

-Tenías que ser tú Parkinson. Con razón me olía a rata este lugar…. Ya que, vendré más tarde cuando el baño esté libre de ti

-Mucho cuidado con cómo me hablas Granger, créeme que puedo hacer que lo lamentes

-No me hagas reír Parkinson, tú jamás podrías representar ninguna amenaza para mí—le dijo Hermione muy segura de sí misma

-Eso ya lo veremos—seguidamente Pansy se paró de la tina descubriendo su sexy cuerpo cubierto de espuma. Hermione al verlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya que el cuerpo de Pansy era esculturalmente perfecto. Con senos redondos bien grandes, curvas más que bien torneadas, y las condenadas gotas de agua que corrían alrededor de su cuerpo eran la gota que derramaba el vaso, ya que caían libremente, acariciando todo el cuerpo de la morena—¿Algo que te guste Granger?—le preguntó Pansy a pocos pasos de ella. Hermione se sonrojó ante la cercanía y contestó a duras penas

-No…. Nada de nada Parkinson—cada vez se le hacía más difícil hablar

-¿En serio? Creo que puedo encargarme de eso—sin pena alguna tomó las manos de Hermione y las posó en sus pechos, que se pusieron erectos al contacto

Hermione no podía creer que estaba tocando los senos de Pansy Parkinson, y lo peor, le estaba gustando. Eran suaves como algodón, lo cual provocó que Hermione los apretara aún más

-Eso es Granger, ríndete ante tus instintos—Hermione vio a Pansy a la cara y vio en sus ojos el deseo y la lujuria. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Posó sus manos en la espalda de Pansy y la atrajo hacia si para besarla. El beso fue apasionado y salvaje, sus lenguas se batallaban y lamían entre sí, conociendo la boca de la otra. Mientras los labios de Hermione seguían pegados a los de Pansy, sus manos empezaron a acariciar ese cuerpo que tanto la estaba enloqueciendo, le tocó el trasero y se lo apretó con ganas, luego se vio en la necesidad de romper el beso por falta de aire

-Parece que cumplí mi misión de volverte loca. Si que sabes besar—dijo Pansy como si nada y se fue a retirar, pero Hermione la haló de la muñeca, atrayéndola hacia sí

-Tú no te irás Pansy, no te dejaré ir ahora—le dijo Hermione envuelta por el deseo

-¿En serio? Pues no eres nadie para decirme lo que haré o no Granger. Si quieres que me quede suplícame—ahora ella empezó a acariciar a Hermione por encima de la ropa mientras le besaba, lamía y chupaba el cuello—dime qué quieres Hermione

-Oh por dios, Pansy…. Oh por favor….—gimió Hermione al sentir la mano derecha de Pansy colarse bajo su falda y empezar a estimular su vagina

-Dilo Hermione, suplícame que continúe o me detendré—las amenazas de Pansy sonaban muy en serio y Hermione no se iba a arriesgar

-Oh por favor Pansy, te lo suplico, quédate—Hermione separó a Pansy un poco para besarla nuevamente, mientras que sus manos buscaban de alcanzar la vagina de Pansy, pero las manos de la morena la detuvieron

-Es tu última oportunidad Hermione, si no lo dices me iré—ahora le dio un tremendo chupón al cuello de Hermione a lo que ella gimió

-Oh dios Pansy, por favor…. Te suplico que me hagas el amor…. Por favor, tócame, bésame, lámeme—le suplicó la castaña—hazme tuya por favor

-No fue muy difícil ¿O sí?—preguntó Pansy al momento de atacar la boca de Hermione nuevamente. Mientras que ahora sus manos se encargaban de quitarle la ropa a Hermione. Le quitó la túnica fácilmente y la arrojó a la aún muy llena tina, luego cayó la camisa y Hermione terminó con solo el sostén—te haré mía Hermione…. Tú serás mi perra de ahora en adelante, todas las noches te masturbarás pensando en mi—seguidamente posó sus manos en los botones de la falda y los arrancó con rudeza, dejando ver la tanga blanca que llevaba puesta, la cual había empezado a humedecerse por la excitación de Hermione—¿Alguna vez lo has hecho con una mujer Granger?

-No—gimió Hermione al sentir los dedos de Pansy empezar a acariciar su vagina por encima de la tela

-Muy bien, porque solo lo harás conmigo, seré tu primera, última y única—mientras los dedos de la pelinegra continuaban estimulando la intimidad de la otra, su otra mano se encargó de liberar el broche del sostén con mucha experiencia. Hermione se sorprendió ante esto y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de hacerlo jamás pensó que la primera vez que la tocarían de esa forma, en ese lugar, en todo el cuerpo con tanta pasión, sería con nada más y nada menos con Pansy. Hermione era actualmente novia de su mejor amigo Harry Potter, y aunque Harry sí la había acariciado un poco por encima de la ropa, nunca habían llegado a intimar, no por falta de ganas, más bien de tiempo, además que apenas llevaban una semana. Sin embargo la excitación era demasiada y ahora no le permitiría a Pansy parar. Mientras Pansy desabrochaba el sostén y besaba a Hermione, las manos de la castaña acariciaban los hermosos senos de su amante, pellizcándolos de vez en cuando y arrancando un gemido por parte de la serpiente

-Parece que te gusto Pansy—le dijo Hermione separándose un poco mientras tomaba aire

-No te creas Granger, necesitarás mucho más que eso para gustarme. Yo en cambio te haré gemir mi nombre, te correrás en mi boca y sentirás mi lengua y dedos en tu vagina cada vez que te masturbes. ¿Y te digo algo más?—en ese momento Pansy bajaba por el cuerpo de Hermione lentamente, mientras besaba su cuello, luego se divertía lamiendo, mordiendo y pellizcando los erguidos pezones de Hermione, dedicándole su tiempo a cada uno, para al final lamer el dulce valle entro los senos de la Gryffindor. Las manos de Pansy ahora simplemente acariciaban quedamente la vagina de la castaña, ya que no quería que se viniera en un lugar que no fuese su boca. Pansy continuó bajando por el cuerpo de Hermione sin terminar la frase que había dejado al aire, mientras su lengua recorría cada parte de la anatomía de su amante.

-Oh, por dios, Pansy por favor—suplicaba Hermione, que con sus manos trataba de impulsar a la pelinegra a terminar con su sufrimiento, pero sin embargo esta hacía caso omiso. La quería llevar a un estado de locura total antes de llevarla a la gloria con su lengua

-Calla Granger, que yo no he acabado de hablar. Así que o callas o me largo y terminas el trabajo tú solita—introdujo con fuerza su lengua en el ombligo de la castaña, haciéndola gemir y obligándola a resistir la tortura. Ya Parkinson la había hecho llegar demasiado lejos como para permitirle irse de manera tan vil. Una vez Pansy estuvo satisfecha continuó su recorrido por el cuerpo de la Gryffindor, hasta que al fin llegó a su objetivo. Justo cuando estaba frente a la intimidad de la Gryffindor dejó de estimularla con las manos. Con sus pulgares tomó los bordes de la última prenda que quedaba y la fue bajando lentamente mientras besaba las piernas de la muchacha, besando también los pies, sin llegar a rozar con la boca su preciado tesoro. Cuando la última prenda estuvo al fin en el suelo, Pansy se levantó

-¿Qué….?—empezó Hermione, al ver que su amante se retiraba, pero fue callada por los labios de Pansy que la besaron con ansia

-Vamos a tina Granger—le dijo sensualmente al oído y cuando Hermione estuvo a punto de protestar Pansy rozó sus dedos con la vagina de la castaña, apenas un roce que provocó que cualquier replica muriese en un gemido. Una vez dentro de la tina Pansy le indicó a Hermione que se sentara en el borde, ella no pudo objetar. Cuando estuvo sentada Pansy se acercó a ella, le separó las piernas y se acomodó en medio de ella—como te iba diciendo Granger, cada vez que te masturbes pensarás solo en mi, en mis dedos dentro de ti, en mi lengua dentro de ti, pero lo más importante es que cuando lo hagas—se había agachado y estaba a centímetros de alcanzar su objetivo. Hermione tenías sus manos a los lados del borde de la tina cerradas alrededor de la misma con fuerza, tratando de ocultar la excitación que sentía con el aliento de Pansy dando en toda su intimidad—te vendrás solo viéndome a mí, a mí y a nadie más, porque a partir de hoy tu me perteneces…. Hermione—sin más miramientos pegó su boca a la intimidad de la chica y empezó a lamer, chupar y morder sin ninguna piedad. Lamía con rudeza el clítoris de Hermione mientras que sus dedos se dirigían a su entrada, donde dos de ellos entraron sin ninguna piedad, haciendo a Hermione gritar

-OH, DIOS, PANS….—no podía hablar, lo que estaba sintiendo era demasiado fuerte, estaba simplemente en la gloria. Sentía como los dedos de su amante entraban y se movían en ella, primero con lentitud torturadora, para luego ir acelerando el paso y llevarla a sus más recónditos extremos, mientras que su lengua lamía todo lo que podía, probando los deliciosos jugos de Hermione Granger. Era increíble que la gran Hermione Granger había sucumbido ante la serpiente venenosa Parkinson, pero era algo que no podía controlar, era algo simplemente magnífico, el saberla entre sus piernas, ya que aunque ella era la que estaba siendo torturada era ella sí, pero si Pansy actuaba de una manera tan entregada, si la hacía suya de esa manera eso quería decir que ella le gustaba a la serpiente, y con tan solo saber que la peor de las serpientes de hogwarts se había rebajado a tener sexo con ella, la sabelotodo Granger, la hacía sentir hasta importante

Con el pasar de lo minutos Pansy sintió que Hermione estaba a muy poco de venirse así que sacó sus dedos del interior de la chica, chupándolos en el acto y diciendo—que excelente sabor. Pero te quiero oír decir que eres mía antes de que te corras—y antes de que Hermione dijera algo la penetró con su lengua totalmente, provocando que Hermione sujetara su cabello con fuerza mientras gritaba y gemía de placer. Pansy debía admitir que el sabor de Hermione era mejor que el de cualquier amante mujer que hubiese tenido, y mira que eran muchas. Sabía que no era porque fuera virgen ya que la primera vez que lo hizo fue con una chica virgen, pero había algo en Hermione que le encantaba. Su calidez interna, su sabor, su humedad, era un manjar para ella, y lo pensaba disfrutar al máximo. Mientras que con su lengua penetraba a Hermione, iba saboreando las delicias de la chica y con su nariz acariciaba el clítoris de la castaña, sin pena alguna, después de todo ya Hermione se había entregado a ella

Para Hermione esa era la mayor experiencia de su vida, estaba sintiendo mil cosas a la vez, la lengua de Pansy hacía maravillas dentro de ella, se movía rápida llegando hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Hermione tenía que agradecerle a Pansy el que la hubiese llevado a sentarse, sino ahora mismo estaría en el suelo, no sentía sus piernas, lo único que sentía era la lengua de Pansy dentro de sí misma. Apenas entró en el baño de prefectos y la vio algo se encendió en ella, no sabía que era, pero lo había descubierto, deseaba a Pansy Parkinson con locura, quería que ella fuera quien la tuviese en su poder, quería ser controlada por ella. Nada más le importaba que sentir los lametazos de su amante en su interior, ni su recién iniciado noviazgo con Harry, ni nada por el estilo. Que importaba si cuando fuera a hacer el amor con Harry la primera vez él la descubriese, lo único que importaba en ese momento era Pansy y su lengua de diosa, de lo demás se encargaría luego. Además ahora que lo pensaba mejor, quizás esto le serviría de experiencia en sus futuros encuentros con Harry y quizás luego pudiesen tener un….

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir que estaba a punto de venirse. Justo cuando empezó a sentir su orgasmo se dio cuenta de que no había dicho lo que Pansy le había aclarado que quería oír, el placer era mucho para siquiera hablar, simplemente no lograba decir palabra alguna, pero sabiendo que si no lo decía el resultado final sería lo peor en un grito anunciando que ya casi llegaba a su orgasmo gritó

-Soy tuya Pansy, totalmente tuya—eso fue todo lo que Pansy necesitó y comenzó a penetrarla con su lengua cada vez con más rapidez, con mas deseo, ya quería que se corriese en su boca, quería sentir ese mangar tan delicioso de una vez. Justo cuando Hermione sentía que moriría de placer lo sintió, sintió su orgasmo al fin llegar y se sintió libre, completa. Sintió ese oleaje de placer mientras sus jugos corrían libremente a través de la boca de la Slytherin, sintió el placer absoluto cuando cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensó ante el inmenso placer, mientras que la lengua de Pansy, a pesar de que ya había tenido el gusto de sentir los jugos de Hermione venirse por completo en su boca, seguía lamiendo, limpiando y saboreando la húmeda vagina de la castaña. Pansy no podía sentirse más complacida, Hermione Granger, la pura y buena castaña se había corrido en su boca, ella había consumido los jugos de la Gryffindor más valerosa de todas, y la verdad es que los jugos de Hermione sabían cómo ningún otro que hubiese probado

Era como si probara dulce y cítrico al mismo tiempo y la verdad es que le encantaba. Incluso sabía mejor que su propio sabor, el cual había probado de los labios de sus distintos y distintas amantes, entre ellos incluido Draco Malfoy, y entre ellas su mejor amiga Millisent Bulstrode. Pero nada se comparaba con el sabor de la húmeda vagina de Granger, era un manjar digno de dioses y ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a que no se permitiría compartir dicho manjar con nadie. Hermione Granger era suya, suya y de nadie más. No importaba si debía quedarse con ella ahí en el baño de prefectos por el resto de su vida, pero no permitiría que nadie probara de dichos jugos que habían sido suyos por primera vez

-¿Qué tal estuvo Hermione?—le preguntó Pansy mientras separaba su cara de la entrepierna de la extasiada castaña. Sin embargo Hermione parecía ida, ese oleaje de placer había sido el punto máximo, había sentido como tocó el cielo con las manos y volvió hasta la tierra. Pansy comprendiendo que Hermione por ahora no hablaría la recostó del suelo, haciéndola girar un poco para ella poderse parar. Se colocó frente a la castaña, se inclinó ante ella y le dijo—si disfrutaste el primero el segundo te hará morir y volver a vivir al mismo tiempo—sin dejarle decir nada volvió a hundir su cara entre las piernas de su castaña, comenzando otro ciclo de placer, dolor y goce para la castaña

Hermione apenas creía que estaba viva, le parecía increíble que Pansy Parkinson le hubiese hecho llegar a su primer orgasmo y ahora, si ningún problema la quería dirigir al segundo. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Pansy disfrutaba más que nunca el poder controlar a su pareja, era simplemente demasiado excitante el poderla tener ante ella, indefensa, sin que hiciese nada al respecto. Chupó, lamió y metió su lengua por toda esa endemoniadamente jugosa zona sin detenerse, mientras que la voz de Hermione volvió en gemidos, suplicas y gritos de goce

-Oh Pansy…. Oh dios mío Pansy…. Continúa…. Oh…. Oh, por favor no pares. Por Merlín soy tuya Pansy Parkinson, dame más, más…. Ah—la voz de Hermione quedó ahogada al llegar a su segundo orgasmo y Pansy sonrió complacida, de esa manera Hermione solo desearía ser tocada, besada, lamida y chupada por ella. Solo a ella le pertenecería ese cuerpo de diosa tan envidiable, solo ella sabría lo suaves, grandes y redondos que eran sus senos, lo erectos que se ponían al ella tocarlos, solo Pansy Parkinson probaría los jugos de Hermione Granger. Pansy se colocó al lado de Hermione, con su cara bañada en los jugos de ella, con su mano comenzó a acariciar su vagina y habló

-Sabes que eres mía ahora Hermione, no podrás hacerlo con nadie más de ahora en adelante—Pansy pasaba lentamente sus dedos por la vagina de Hermione, mientras que ella levantaba un poco el torso para besarle los labios a su sudorosa amante. Hermione probó su propio sabor de los labios de Pansy y no pudo excitarse al darse cuenta de lo delicioso que se sentía probarlos de los labios de una mujer tan hermosa como lo era Pansy Parkinson

-Me hiciste tocar el cielo con las manos Pansy, me hiciste gritar de locura—Hermione no podía evitar sentir que después de todo lo que había sufrido, le tocaba algo a su compañera. Después de haber experimentado tanto placer y sufrimiento junto algo se había roto dentro de ella, y aunque no estaba segura de que era, pero estaba segura de que le gustaba, la hacía sentir renovada y usaría eso para castigar a Pansy por lo que ella pasó—me hiciste desearte como una perra regalada, me hiciste gemir y gritar tu nombre—sin pena ni vacilaciones Hermione dirigió sus dedos hacia la vagina de Pansy e introdujo dos de ellos, sacando un gemido de la serpiente—ahora tú sabrás de lo que es capaz Hermione Granger, tú serás quien grite mi nombre, tú serás quien obedezca a mis órdenes—como si fuera una experta Hermione comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de Pansy, quien jadea y gime sin poder evitarlo. Hermione comenzó a devolverle la jugada a Pansy y comienza a besar cada parte del cuerpo de la morena. Le besa los labios, el cuello se lo chupa y lame, sus hombros. Cuando llegó a los pechos de Pansy sacó sus dedos de dentro de ella

-Por favor, vuelve Hermione—suplicó Pansy tratando de pararse para unirse en un desencadenado beso, pero Hermione la detiene, tomándola por las muñecas y dejándolas a un lado

-Durante mucho rato quise que acabaras con mi sufrimiento y me hicieras tuya de una vez, pero preferiste torturarme de manera vil. Es hora de que te pague el favor—malévolamente Hermione quitó sus manos de las muñecas de Pansy y se metió los dedos que habían estado dentro de Pansy a la boca, y probó el increíble sabor de su chica, deleitándose con su sabor—eres divina Pansy, simplemente deliciosa—le dijo la castaña al oído. Hermione empezó a besar los pechos de su compañera levemente, rozando a penas los pezones de la chica con sus labios, pero lo que inició con ese pequeño roce se volvió luego una hambrienta comida de pechos por parte de la leona hacia su serpiente

-Oh, Hermione te lo suplico—Pansy nunca, en ningún momento había dejado que alguien más que ella tuviese el control de una de esas situaciones, simplemente no pasaba, inclusive estando con Draco la que tenía el control siempre era ella. Pero ahora estaba sucumbiendo ante una Gryffindor, para colmo una sangre sucia, para más colmo aún esa sangre sucia era Granger, y el colmo de los colmos es que hace tan solo unos instantes Granger había sido posesión de ella, le había pertenecido a ella, había gritado su nombre, Pansy. Granger hace tan solo unos instantes era una virgen inocente. Pero ahora Pansy había detonado una bomba dentro de la castaña y los roles habían cambiado, ahora la que dominaba era Hermione, la que mandaba era Hermione, y lo peor del caso es que ahora ella, Pansy Parkinson, le pertenecía a Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo sangre sucia de Gryffindor

-¿Acabas de darte cuenta verdad? Te diste cuenta que el torturarme fue tu peor error. Ahora seré yo quien de la ordenes Pansy, seré yo quien te haga gemir a ti—Hermione de nuevo había introducido sus dedos en Pansy y besaba, mejor dicho chupaba y mordía los senos de Pansy con fiereza—será mi nombre el que gritarás cuando haya terminado contigo, seré yo a quien veas cada vez que cierres los ojos y te masturbes, cada vez que alguien te toca me verás a mí, y sufrirás, porque ahora tu me perteneces a mí, yo decidiré cuando llevarte a la cama y cuando dejarte—nuevamente sacó sus dedos del interior de la serpiente—cuando hacerte mía—bajó hasta el ombligo de Pansy y como ella misma había hecho hace un rato, metió su lengua, haciendo que una fuerte e irresistible corriente eléctrica recorriese a Pansy

-Oh Hermione…. Por favor—Pansy no pudo evitar gemir, pero sabía que se lo merecía, era la venganza de Hermione. La castaña por su parte sonrió complacida, continuó con el ombligo hasta que se decidió a continuar. Fue descendiendo lentamente hasta que llegó al punto clave de su plan. Separó las piernas de Pansy, se acercó a su intimidad, subió la vista y le dijo

-Aún falta mucho para cumplir mi venganza—el aliento de Hermione pegó en la intimidad de Pansy, provocándole mucha excitación. Hermione acercó su rostro a la vagina de su amante, comenzó dándole un ligero lametazo pero repentinamente se alejó—aún no te he odio suplicar, así que deberás esperar. Por ahora date la vuelta—Pansy estaba que moría, tantas veces la había hecho sufrir y aún no estaba satisfecha. Sin poder hacer más nada que obedecer Pansy se dio la vuelta, reconocía esa actitud mandona en sí misma, así solía tratar a sus víctimas, pero esta vez pagaba el precio por aquello. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que suplicar para que Hermione la hiciera suya, pero quería mostrarse fuerte ante todo, aunque sabía que al final no serviría de nada –veo que te quieres hacer la ruda, veamos cuánto dura

En lo que Pansy se dio la vuelta Hermione dejó caer parte de su peso sobre el trasero de Pansy. Sus senos rozaban la piel de la Slytherin mientras ella trataba de contener un gemido—que no haga lo que creo que hará—pensó Pansy. Hermione se movía lentamente por encima del cuerpo de la Slytherin, lamiéndole toda la espalda, besando cada parte de ella, con lujuria y deseo. Continuó así hasta llegar al trasero de Pansy, donde una vez se lamió los labios atacó

-Veremos si no suplicarás después de esto—seguidamente empezó a besarle, morderle y chuparle ambas nalga, pasando su lengua por el medio de ambas, rozando el ano de la sufriente Slytherin. Pansy estaba segura de que no resistiría mucho, iba a suplicarle para que acabara con la tortura y terminara de pegar su maldita boca a su vagina, cuando repentinamente Hermione levantó las piernas de Pansy, colocándolas alrededor de su cuello, dándole un mejor acceso a el trasero de Pansy, y sin ningún miramiento enterró su lengua dentro del ano de la Slytherin, lamiendo todo el esfínter, dejándolo ensalivado mientras la metía y sacaba. Eso era lo máximo que podía soportar, en ningún momento a ninguno de sus amantes se le ocurrido hacerle eso, era el límite absoluto. Hermione había aprovechado de también meter dos dedos nuevamente dentro de Pansy haciéndola gemir aún más—suplica, suplícame—Pansy se dio por vencida y dijo

-Por favor Hermione, te suplico que me hagas tuya. Por favor no resisto más—Hermione sonrió, bajó las piernas de Pansy un poco para luego colocarse entre ellas, acercar su boca a la vagina de Pansy y decirle

-Apuesto a que no fue muy difícil—sin darle tiempo a Pansy de nada terminó de pegar su boca a la intimidad de su amante, lamiendo todo ese delicioso lugar, llenando su boca del grandioso manjar que representaba la vagina de Pansy Parkinson. Hermione ya había probado el sabor de Pansy con anterioridad, pero se dio cuenta de que innegablemente era mucho mejor probarlo directo desde su fuente de producción. La castaña metía su lengua por toda la entrada de la Slytherin, probando cada rincón, cada centímetro, no hubo lugar que la lengua de Hermione no recorriera, haciendo que Pansy se sintiera en el paraíso. Era inaudito como la princesa de Slytherin, la más deseada, codiciada, la perla intocable, quien se había acostado con tantos y tantas, y la cual siempre dominaba la situación, volviendo a sus amantes ``de su propiedad´´ ahora mismo era manipulada, usada y poseída por Hermione Granger, la ratón de biblioteca

-Oh por dios, más rápido Hermione, te lo pido…. Más rápido, oh, oh si…. Por favor—ya Pansy se había dado cuenta que todo ese tiempo subestimó a Hermione Granger, creyéndola inocente y buena. Quizás sí lo era en realidad, pero ella misma había desatado la leona en Hermione y ahora sufría las consecuencias. Hermione por su parte fue aumentando la velocidad, ayudándose un poco con sus dedos, y justo cuando dio una larga chupada a la vagina de Parkinson, esta se corrió en la boca de Hermione, extasiando a la castaña. Pansy había alcanzado de una manera más que indescriptible su orgasmo, con la persona menos esperada, quien diría que la leona sabelotodo sería una leona en los estudios y una leona en el sexo, pero Pansy dejó de pensar en aquello al darse cuenta de que Hermione no había abandonado su lugar entre sus piernas. Por amor de dios, no se recuperaba de su primer orgasmo y ya venía otro, enloquecería, eso era seguro

Hermione por su parte quería asegurarse de que Pansy captara el mensaje. De ahí en adelante Hermione la haría suya y la poseería a ella cuando quisiera y Pansy Parkinson no podría hacer nada al respecto. La tocaría donde quisiera en el momento que ella quisiera, y en caso de aburrirse de ella la mandaría a volar, en venganza a todo lo que Hermione había pasado, y eso lo lograría demostrándole que era una Gryffindor y ser una Gryffindor representaba ser una leona, y ella lo era, en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Más sin embargo Hermione tampoco pensaba volverse una zorra como Parkinson, de quien todos había probado un poco y la consideraban ``bien público´´ solo le quería dar un escarmiento a Pansy y demostrarle que cuando una leona se enoja nadie puede oponérsele.

Pansy estaba que tocaba el cielo nuevamente, había cruzado sus piernas alrededor del cuello de Hermione buscando una cercanía más profunda entre la cara de Hermione, aunque entre ellas realmente no cabía ni una hoja. Hermione posó sus manos en los pechos erguidos de Pansy, y penetrando nuevamente a la pelinegra con su lengua, con más fuerza que la vez anterior y Pansy sin poder evitarlo se volvió a correr en la boca de Hermione. A ese segundo orgasmo le siguieron otros tres, en los cuales Hermione había recorrido nuevamente la anatomía de Pansy con su lengua. Desde su nuca hasta los dedos de sus pies, todo había sido lamido, besado y chupado por la poderosa leona, para luego volver a llevar a Pansy al cielo. Ahora se encontraban en el que Pansy deseaba que fuera el último, ya que sino de seguro que moriría. Hermione tenía sus piernas entrelazadas con las de Pansy, y sus sexos se tocaban y rozaban, mezclando sus jugos

-Oh Hermione…. Ya no puedo…. Aguantar más…. Me vengo—dijo Pansy en un débil tono de voz. Estaba cansada e indefensa pero extasiada hasta la más mínima fibra de su cuerpo y nada le haría gemir con mayor placer que venirse junto a Hermione. Sus suplicas parecieron ser escuchadas ya que Hermione le contestó claramente en una situación muy parecida a la de Pansy

-Yo…. Yo también…. Oh Pansy—ambas jóvenes se vinieron, al mismo tiempo y gimieron el nombre de la otra, tocando el cielo las dos juntas. Hermione no podía creer que ese orgasmo la hubiese sacudido tan fuerte, pero estaba más que encantada. La castaña a gatas se colocó junto a su amante y esta la abrazó por la cintura, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Hermione. Ya Pansy al haberse resignado a tener el poder de mando en Hermione, decidió que disfrutaría en su papel de víctima indefensa, después de todo un sexo como eso no se encontraba con facilidad. Que importaba si Hermione le hacía a Harry mil y un cosas más que a ella, y que él la pudiese tener para si cada noche, con tal de saber que ella fue la que desató a tal leona, y que le perteneció a ella mientras aún era la chica tímida, era más que suficiente. Además nada evitaba que tuvieran sus encuentros de vez en cuando

Hermione un rato después de recuperarse de el gran orgasmo en conjunto con Pansy, tomó su varita que se encontraba a poco centímetros de ella, agradeciendo que se hubiese caído de su túnica cuando Pansy se la quitó, sin despegar a Pansy de ella sacó sus prendas de la tina, donde Pansy las había lanzado, usó un hechizo de calefacción y en un instante las prendas estaban ya secas, listas para que las usase. Ambas jóvenes continuaron un par de minutos más ahí, abrazadas, mientras que sus corazones volvían a latir con normalidad, y cuando al fin se serenaron, Hermione se separó

-Ya debo irme, Harry estará preocupado por mi—a regañadientes Pansy se alejó de Hermione y la dejó vestirse, sonriendo al darse cuenta que había visto a Hermione desnuda antes que su propio novio. Cuando Hermione estuvo vestida volteó a Pansy y le dijo—¿Ya te quedó en claro quién manda de las dos verdad?—Pansy se paró frente a Hermione y le dijo

-Solo espera que tengamos otro encuentro Granger, y sabrás de lo que realmente soy capaz—Pansy sabía que al final le costaría muy caro ese comentario, pero si eso le permitía tener más sexo con Hermione lo haría sin dudar

-¿Eso crees no?—Pansy asintió satisfecha—pues espero que en unas horas ya estés como nueva, porque te daré tu oportunidad para que te redimas. Pero en caso de que falles lo pagarás caro y ni siquiera en tus sueños podrás ser capaz de sacarme de tu mente. Ni el más fuerte Obliviate te ayudará a olvidar lo que te haré—Pansy tragó espesamente, ya Hermione tenía pensado otra sesión de sexo desenfrenado ese mismo día. Hermione Granger si que era una leona, por fuera y por dentro, en cualquier aspecto, era una leona en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Hermione se acercó a Pansy sensualmente y sin siquiera pedir permiso la tomó del trasero, atrayéndola a ella y besándola. Sus lenguas se reconocieron de inmediato, haciendo su danza mortal, una danza que Hermione detuvo al separarse

-Lo pagarás Granger—le dijo Pansy al sentirse excitada nuevamente. Hermione si que era cruel, la dejaría con la excitación latente, todo como parte de su interminable castigo, que en algún momento terminaría con la vida de la pelinegra. Hermione sonrió satisfecha, se dio vuelta y se fue a salir del baño de prefectos.

Justo cuando estaba en la puerta, a unos segundos de abrir le dijo a Pansy—traeré compañía, espero que estés totalmente capacitada, en caso de que no pues no harás falta—y con ese último comentario dejó a Pansy sola en el baño de prefectos, comiéndose la cabeza por encontrar la definición correcta para las palabras de Hermione. ¿Acaso acababa de sugerir lo que ella creía que acababa de sugerir? Solo habría una forma de averiguarlo, y esa era esperando a que Hermione volviese. A que su fiera leona volviera por más de ella

**Más tarde en la sala común de Gryffindor**

Hermione se encontraba en su sala común leyendo con normalidad, hasta que por el retrato de la dama gorda entró nada más y nada menos que su novio, el guapo Harry Potter. Se mordió el labio al verlo tan sexy con el sudor en la cara y sin su camisa de Quidditch, la cual se había quitado después de entrenamiento y agradecía el que Ron no estuviese ya que pensaba hacer algunas cosas antes de ejecutar su plan. Al ver su pecho desnudo Hermione no tuvo duda alguna de su decisión. Con mucha energía se paró de la silla y saltó a brazos de su amado, besándolo de sorpresa

-Harry, al fin nos vemos hoy—le dijo después de ese tremendo beso, que dejó al muchacho viendo estrellas

-Guao preciosa, no sabía que me extrañarías tanto—le dijo el chico tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí. Hermione empujó a Harry contra la pared y lo empezó a besar con un deseo y pasión para nada normal en la chica, según Harry. Sin embargo el joven se encontraba encantado de que su novia se comportara así, por lo cual decidió ir a un nivel más y empezó a acariciar a Hermione por encima de la ropa. La chica sonrió en medio del beso y bajó su mano para meterla entre los pantalones de Harry y acariciar su miembro, provocando que Harry ahogara un gemido e su boca—¿Hermione acabas de….?—pero la castaña no lo dejó continuar y continuó besándolo desenfrenadamente, sin sacar la mano del pantalón de su amado, dándole suaves caricias que lo volvían loco con el pasar de los segundos. Cuando Harry empezó a asentir que se vendría alejó un poco a Hermione

-¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó ella pícara y seductoramente

-No pretendo venirme contigo así. Prefiero que vayamos a una habitación—Harry no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable, ya que su novia era virgen y él de un momento a otro ya la quería profanar, pero después de todo era un hombre ¿Y que más querría que hacerle el amor a su novia? Cuando Harry quiso continuar su ataque y llevarla a su habitación, Hermione lo detuvo

-Ven Harry, te tengo una sorpresa—la chica lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó con rapidez. Harry había tratado de preguntarle a donde iban, pero ella ocasionalmente lo callaba con un feroz beso. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del baño de prefectos Harry al fin pudo detener a Hermione

-Hermione por favor explícame que hacemos aquí, son las 10:30 PM, nos pueden pillar—le dijo Harry aunque sin mucha preocupación ya que su mente seguía en los besos que su novia le había estado dando y en que estuvo a punto de llevársela a su cuarto para despojarla de su ropa y hacerla suya

-Descuida amor, lo tengo todo controlado. Es hora de que veas tu sorpresa. Fue algo que planeamos una amiga y yo, y te aseguro que te encantará—Harry se quedó extrañado ante esto último, de no conocer a su chica pensaría que había planeado toda un noche de sexo, pero era imposible, después de todo Hermione no era virgen, aunque era una imposibilidad que él deseaba se volviese realidad. Hermione tomó la mano de Harry y lo obligó a entrar. Cuando Harry divisó bien el lugar vio que la tina del baño estaba llena de espuma y que en el suelo había pétalos de rosas regados. Eso parecía una absurda fantasía, realmente Hermione pensaba seducirlo. Cuando fue a siquiera abrir la boca, Pansy Parkinson emergió de entre la espuma

-Los estuve esperando mucho tiempo. Pensé que jamás llegarían—se fue acercando a Harry y Hermione y el chico se quedó perplejo al notar que no llevaba ropa. Cuando fue a voltear para preguntarle a su novia al respecto la vio desnudándose ante él, para luego empezar a besar su pecho

-¿Lista Pansy?—le preguntó al momento de que la pelinegra empezaba a besar el cuello del ojiverde

-Claro que si Herm—dijo esto con un tono sensual y ambas chicas empezaron a besar al guapo jugador de Quidditch, llevándose consigo las ropas

-Vaya que esto es una sorpresa—dejo salir Harry al momento que empezó el ataque de las jóvenes, y con una hilarante sonrisa comenzó a demostrarles por qué él era Harry Potter

**Unas horas más tarde**

Pansy Parkinson se encontraba vistiéndose para salir de ese baño. Había sido demasiado para ella, tratar de domar a una leona había sido mucho, pero ser sometida por un león y una leona era demasiado extremo. Estaba segura de que si no salía de ahí la matarían del placer esos dos

-Ustedes son un par de bestias—les dijo a los jóvenes novios y amantes que aún se besaban en la tina, después de horas de entregarse mutuamente en las cuales hicieron de Pansy la mujer más extasiada de la historia, pero volviéndola frenética y loca después de tanto

-Somos leones Pansy, y somos dominantes e insaciables—le dijo Hermione antes de volver a besar a su novio

-Se terminarán matando el uno al otro, de verdad están locos—Pansy al fin estuvo lista para irse y antes de salir, Harry separó sus labios de Hermione y dijo

-Gracias Pansy por cierto, por haber despertado la leona interna de mi amada—sin miramientos continuó besando a Hermione y de nuevo empezó a unirse a ella, donde la castaña no objetó y se entregó por completo a él, dejándolo dominarla, ya que solo a él se lo permitiría por ser él su hombre amado. Pansy salió del baño con prisa y se fue directo a su sala común, donde una vez en ella se fue directo a su cama para tratar de descansar

-Y yo que pensé que Hermione era dominante, Potter es un animal en todo sentido—aún recordaba como la había penetrado, con rudeza y firmeza, haciéndola gemir incontables veces. Cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero se le fue imposible, ya que los veía a los dos, poseyéndola, haciéndola su propiedad—malditos Gryffindor, realmente no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos. Después de todo resultaron ser leones en todo sentido de la palabra y creo que recibí mi merecido por desafiarlos—sin tener más opción Pansy se lanzó a si misma un hechizo para poder dormir sin pensar en esas salvajes bestias que la habían vuelto loca durante todo el día. Las mismas bestias que en esos instantes se entregaban el uno al otro, sonriendo ante el hecho de que ellos dos fueron capaces de demostrarle a la creída Parkinson que los Gryffindor no eran eso solo por valentía, ellos eran Gryffindor por ser leones, en el amplio sentido de la palabra y de ahí en adelante Pansy Parkinson no volvería a ver a dichos leones de la mima manera

-Oye Hermione, debo preguntarte algo—le dijo Harry una vez tuvieron suficiente acción por esa noche, aunque sin embargo seguían abrazados y Harry seguía dentro de ella

-Claro mi amor, lo que quieras—lo besó apasionadamente para luego dejarlo hablar

-¿No me habías dicho que eras virgen?—Hermione se imaginaba que era eso, más no se preocupó

-Es cierto, hasta esta tarde lo era, pero Pansy me desafió y poseyó, para dejar atrás a la gatita tímida y dar paso a esta leona salvaje, que solo tú puedes domar—empezó a besarle el cuello a su amado y él contestó en un gemido

-Mas vale, porque de aquí en adelante tu solo serás mía—Hermione sonrió al oír estas palabras, muy parecidas a las que Pansy le dijo en su momento, sin embargo ella estaba dispuesta a ser de él. Había adquirido la práctica con Pansy, pero prefería aprender nuevas tácticas junto a Harry

-Pues demuéstremelo señor Potter—y así Harry la poseyó una última vez, dejando en claro que ella le pertenecía a él. Sin embargo Hermione sonreía, ya que le había demostrado a Pansy lo que era ser una leona en el amplio sentido de la palabra

_**Fin**_

_**Como ven les dije que el fic no tendría un argumento en sí, sería solo un desenfrenado momento de sexo entre Hermione y Pansy, donde Pansy subestimó a Hermione por ser la sabelotodo castra y pura. Hermione al final le devolvió la jugada a Parkinson demostrándole que ella solo sería poseída por quien ella quisiera, como le permitió a Harry, y también logró que la más fría de las serpientes se rindiera ante ella, demostrándole el lado fuerte de los Gryffindor. Espero que les haya gustado este fic, dejen comentarios al respecto, sean buenos o malos. Hasta un próximo fic.**_


End file.
